The Late Uchiha
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Minato is about to give his speech as Hokage...but where's Obito? Slight MinaKushi, TINY KakaRin, Cute Baby Naruto


**You see how bored I get? Boredom leads to writing, writing leads to fandom, and fandom leads to that lil Obito-Fangirl in me screaming and squealing about how awesome it would be to type an Obito fic. Oh, btw, those infections on my knees…yeah, I'm supposed to be taking heavy meds for those and the scab SWEATS OUT THE NEOSPORIN. Nasty, right? Anyways, I hope you guys like this one! (BTW: This was written sometime in OCTOBER…it's healed since then XD)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…or Obito (darn!).**

"Got everything, Sensei?" Rin asked her mentor.

"Yep," Minato replied while adjusting his forehead protector.

"Are you sure?" Kushina inquired, completely and utterly knowing the answer.

"Positive," he repeated himself to his wife.

"List everything off." Kakashi ordered with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll prove I know that I have everything." Minato said, voice ringing with pride. "I have my awesome coat, cool hat that Sandaime passed to me, my wife, my kid"—Minato picked up baby Naruto and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist—"I also have my whole team with me."

"Do you now?" Kushina replied with a smirk as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Of course I do!" Minato replied in a cocky tone of voice.

Kakashi and Rin exchanged glances and rolled their eyes. There was a crowd outside and it was just as impatient as a child waiting for its ice cream. Unfortunately, Minato was too amazingly confident in himself to realize something was missing. Kushina cut her eyes at her overconfident husband while her child began to count on his fingers.

The red-haired first-lady-to-be thought of a way to mess with her husband and teach her son how his father couldn't count. Minato was just standing in the middle of the room, smiling like an idiot. Kushina's smirk widened as she grabbed her infant and made her way over toward Kakashi and Rin.

"Naruto-Chan, let's play a game, ok?" she asked her baby.

"I like games! What are we playing? Nani, nani, nani?" he energetically asked, causing Kushina to snicker.

"We're playing a game called Daddy Can't Count." She smirked. "All you have to do is answer a few questions and then bop a head or two, ok?"

"Ok," Naruto replied.

Minato looked quizzically at his family. Kushina played these sorts of "jokes" on him all the time. He never liked them.

"Naruto-Chan, name Daddy's teammates." The previous Kitsune container said gently.

"Kakashi, Rin, Obito," Naruto answered with a wide grin.

"Now, count how many children are on Daddy's team." Kushina challenged, smiling hugely.

"Kakashi…One…Rin…Two…Obito…Three…There are three, Mommy! There are three people on Daddy's team!" the present Kitsune holder exclaimed gleefully.

"Now, bop each member's head and tell Daddy why he can't count and why he needs me in his life." Kushina demanded softly as she held her son's waist.

Minato went pale. Now he knew why everyone was bugging him. Naruto bopped Kakashi's head and said the first number. Minato cringed. Naruto bopped Rin's head and said the second number. Minato gulped. Naruto bopped…air. He waved his hand around and around as if he believed Obito would magically appear if he did so. Minato winced. For once, oh just one time, would Obito not be late? This was the day Minato got promoted to Yondaime for goodness sake!

"Oi, Sensei!" they heard a scream come from down below.

Rin smiled and grasped Kakashi's hand, tugging him over to the balcony. Minato, Naruto and Kushina were in tow of the younger two (older to Naruto). All of them looked over the bar and saw a young Uchiha with orange ski goggles and a ton of little cousins behind him. Thank goodness!

"Obito, where have you been?" Rin exclaimed from the red building.

"Babysitting," he yelled in return.

They all sweat dropped as the Uchiha stuffed his hands in his pockets and worked his way up the stairs. Kakashi growled at his slow-moving teammate and walked over to the exit. In a minute's worth of time, the Hatake met the Uchiha on the stairs, grabbed him by his jacket collar and tugged him up the staircase.

"Teme…" Obito growled as he kicked and hit the air around him.

"Urusai." The Hatake demanded.

"…I hate you." he said irritably, crossing his arms and sticking his lower lip out.

"I've known that for a while." Kakashi replied with a shrug.

As the Uchiha was drug up from the stairs and came through the office door, he was met by a deathly baby hug. Naruto had given him a giant bear hug like he would if he had any siblings. Obito chuckled and hugged him back. After he set the infant down so he could sit, Obito was being tugged to the balcony by Rin, Minato and Kakashi. Kushina snickered, grabbed Naruto and walked behind them to their destination.

As they reached the end of their journey, Obito scanned the crowd and found his clan, waving at them. He could tell Fugaku was cussing him out under his breath, but he just glared at him. He knew how to get back at him. An evil little smirk popped out on Obito's face. After Minato's little speech, everyone cheered. The Uchiha snickered, climbed up on the bar, stood and raised his arms up in the air, as if they were rooting for him.

"Dobe," Kakashi scolded as he pushed the Uchiha off.

"Kakashi-Kun!" Rin squeaked.

"He had it coming." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"See, now you can say that your students are crazy and I'll believe it." Kushina said with a smirk.

"Don't you remember our wedding?" Minato asked, leering.

"Yeah, the fight was brutal too." Kushina snickered.


End file.
